Then
by VTCentaurea
Summary: Oneshot. Amy decides that the Doctor needs to pay River a visit


Then by Brad Paisley

I heard this song on the radio and instantly thought 'The Doctor and River!'. Figured since I've written one where he's leaving this house for the last time I should make one where he's in it for the first time. And I must thank PrettyPinkOrchard for giving me so many excellent ideas lately. Thank you!

Enjoy!

_I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you  
You had me memorized  
And three weeks later, in the front porch light  
taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
but I thought I loved you then  
~ ~ ~_

"Where to, Amy?" The Doctor said as he walked around the TARDIS console, grinning widely.

"I know the perfect time!" She said, running up to the Doctor and dragging Rory with her. "How do you type in coordinates?" She asked, then the Doctor shook his head.

"Don't need two girls correcting my flying all the time, sorry… just tell me."

"Um…" She named off the coordinates almost unsure they were correct. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Back to Earth? I thought we'd just left."

"Different time, Doctor. Around 2050." Amy nodded. "That sounds right, don't you think, Rory?" Amy asked her husband, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, that's right." He agreed with her.

"Alright…." The Doctor said, typing in the coordinates. The TARDIS then launched off, sending both Amy and Rory into the railing. "Sorry!" He apologized.

When the TARDIS landed, not one of them even cared about environment checks. Amy was the first out the door, then came Rory whose hand was still interlocked with hers. A few seconds later, the Doctor poked his head out.

"Someone's back yard? Amy, I've told you, we can't park in some strangers back yard, I might-"

"It's not a stranger!" Amy laughed, then the back door to the house opened.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" The woman in the doorway said, leaning against its frame.

_~ ~ ~  
And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then  
~ ~ ~ _

"River!" The Doctor looked at Amy, after he recognized who the woman was, shocked. "How did you…"

"I'm guessing I told the coordinates to her back when I was younger… or older…" River said, shaking her head and laughing. "Now why don't you all come inside… the heat is dreadful…" Then she turned and walked into her house, leaving the door open. This time, the Doctor was the first inside, taking a good look around. This was the first time he'd ever been inside her house. It was odd to think of River as living anywhere but Stormcage, sometimes. '

But, of course, she had to become a professor in archaeology sometime in her life.' The thought caused him to frown. She was already that old… Somehow, after traveling with the younger River, it caused a small pain inside to think of her growing older at all.

"Would you like anything to drink? I just put some water on the stove for tea, but if anything sounds good just tell me or raid my kitchen. There's bound to be something in that place for everyone!" River laughed, sitting on a very cushiony couch in the living room. When none of her three guests made a move to sit down, she gestured toward the other couch and the couch beside her. "Make yourselves at home, no need to be shy."

_~ ~ ~  
And i remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,  
You were so surprised  
There were people around, but I didn't care  
Got down on one knee right there once again,  
I thought I loved you then  
~ ~ ~_

The Doctor sat down next to River slowly then, as if on cue, Amy and Rory sat beside each other on the loveseat.

"So what brings you three here today?" River said, pulling her legs up onto the couch under her. The Doctor couldn't help but notice how comfortable and relaxed she looked. Sitting on her couch in her pajamas in front of her friends, or so he hoped they were. Her hair was tousled from sleep, and her makeup wasn't even on yet. Even with all of the things that usually would cause River to freak out, this older River acted as if it was all perfectly natural for the Doctor, Amy, and Rory to all just show up on random mornings for a cup of tea.

"We just decided to visit. The Doctor really missed you." Amy said, tearing the Doctor from his thoughts.

"Oh did he?" River looked at him with raised eyebrows. It seemed as if, in her eyes, he could see the rest that was left off of that small question. One word, 'Already?' seemed to be hanging in the air after she finished talking However, he might just be reading more into her question than he was supposed to. That always did seem to happen.

There was a loud whistle that came from the other room and the Doctor jumped up, once again being torn from his thoughts. River laughed again, standing.

"I'll get it." She left the room, and he followed.

"Thank you, River, for inviting us into your home this early in the morning. I'm sorry if our landing woke you up, I wasn't really thinking anyone would be asleep…"

"Don't worry, I was already awake. It's my day off, and I'm definitely glad to have company. I was beginning to wonder what I was going to do with my day. Now I just have something better than anything else that this town has to offer." She took the kettle off of the stove and placed it on the counter. "Tea?" She turned to him after opening a cabinet.

Maybe it was something in her eyes, or maybe it was his brain tricking him again, but the moment he saw her turn to look in his eyes, he found himself stepping forward and encircling his arms around her waist, pulling her to fully face him. In another instant, he'd leaned down and pressed his warm lips to hers.

In the doorway, Amy turned to Rory and grinned victoriously. "I told you so." She mouthed before giving him a quick kiss as well.

_~ ~ ~  
And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then  
_


End file.
